True love waits
by sincere red
Summary: Bella Swan is an average teenage girl attempting to live a normal life, but her neglective parents cause her endless problems. Can she face the problems of life and protect her brother or does she give up life all together. All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I looked around my black and purple room, I did not want to go to school, what kid does, but of course that doesn't change a thing. School is school and I am the unfortunate student, just my luck. I'm dreading science class I think the teacher has it out for me, he's always watching me to see if I'm going to do something wrong so he can give me detention, but that would just make my parents happy. Ugh I hate this family. Before walking down stairs I went to the mirror and tried to fix my hair, it never wants to agree with me, stubborn hair. I curled the ends of my long brown hair and put eyeliner around my eyes; I grabbed my book bag and walked down the stairs the kitchen.

I walked in and saw my mom half awake at the counter and Charlie's eyes glued to the TV, he never really cared about me. I quietly picked up a granola bar and tried to leave without being noticed when my dad called me. I reluctantly turned around and asked,

"Yeah"

"You're making dinner tonight and babysitting Alex" he said

"Dad I'm suppose to go to the mall with Alice and Rose" I yelled, I told him this yesterday.

"Are you complaining?!" Charlie yelled

"No sorry sir" I whispered, last time I went against him, it wasn't good.

"Go" he commanded. I felt anger explode within me, but I was scared by him and he knew it, you could see the joy in his eyes when he punished you. I turned from him and when out to my motorcycle, which I call baby. Baby was sitting next to the curb, everyone loved baby.

I don't hate my parents; I just hate what they've done. My baby brother calls me mommy because I'm the closest thing he has to a mother, my mom doesn't even notice him. I have to be his mother and it puts pressure on me that a normal kid shouldn't have to go through, but I have no right to judge them because I'm not perfect either.

I pulled up to the school and jumped off baby. Every morning I have to prepare myself for the immense boredom I have to face that day. School's right for some people, but for me it's a living hell. I pulled my coat tighter around me and walked into the building. Everyone knows everyone here because this town is so small, eventually kids want a scenery change so they run away, this town is known for its runaways. I've wanted to runaway since I was five but the only thing stopping me is Alex, I will never leave him alone in that house like I was, I can still remember the fear, the pain and above all the loneliness. My parents were never there for me and they never will be. The warm air brushed against my face as I walked in the doors, I headed for my locker, and all I have to do now is wait ten seconds before I get attacked by Alice.

I started to put my books away when I felt someone behind me; I assumed it was Alice so I started to talk.

"So about our conversation last night, I still don't know what I should do. Should I tell him or should I let him figure it out on his own?" I turned around and found that Alice wasn't behind me, but Jasper. "Jasper why didn't you tell me it was you!" I shouted

"Woo chill, so what did you need to tell me?" he asked, he must have noticed my confused look because he continued, "What you were saying when you thought I was Alice. Did you finally realize you're in love with me?" he joked

"Yes Jasper I finally realized that this passion I feel is love!" I joked, ever since we took a compatibility test and it said we were soul mates we've joked about our love, even though we don't like each other.

"Oh no don't tell anyone"

"BELLA!!!"

"Oh god" I was freaking out; Alice was walking towards me with a book in her hands, my book.

"What the hell is this? You think I'm a violent, human eating pixie!" She yelled, I glared at Jasper, he had no right to show her our note, I'm going to kill him, if I make it out alive. I haven't seen her, this pissed since I put glue on her seat and blamed it on Emmett. He screamed like a girl and ran around the school. I smiled at the memory but it instantly vanished when I remembered what was happening.

"Alice it was a joke" I couldn't tell her the truth, her violence would come out more.

"A JOKE! You think this is funny! It really hurt me" Ah my bi polar friend. Tears started to form, but quickly vanished, she would never cry in front of her "love" Jasper, even though he's too stupid to figure it out.

"Sorry Alice, I would never want to hurt you, your one of my best friends, speaking of which, where the hell is Rose, she's suppose to be here by now." I told them, she was never here on time, it drove me crazy.

"Relax Bells she'll be here. So were still on for tonight right?" Jasper asked us, it's our tradition to go to the mall every Friday.

"Oh right I forgot, I'm watching Alexander tonight" I would never leave him alone with them again, well at least if I can help it.

"Just bring him with us; he does everything you say anyway. He should be okay." Rose said walking up behind Jasper.

"I thought you were going to skip again" I said

"I would never want to miss an exciting day at school" she joked, she hated school more than me, but for reasons.

"Don't worry we just have to have Lauren walk in wearing one of her miniskirts and were good" I said

"Or we could do what we did last time" Jasper suggested, I cursed him in my mind for even think of the idea.

_Flash back_

"_Bells please he's so perverted, I can't go into his class. Please can you do this for me" Rose pleaded using the full force of her eyes._

"_Fine but only once" I told her. I walked into the bathroom were Alice was waiting with a bag of clothes for me. She handed me the bag and shoved me into the vacant stall. I locked the door and pulled out the extremely short mini skirt, ugh I do anything for my friends. I slipped the miniskirt on and put on a blouse that way a little bit to revealing, she so owes me for this. All I have to do is act like Lauren and he would leave Rose alone, but that meant that he would never leave me alone, ugh why did this school have to have a perverted teacher. I put my clothes in the bag and walked out of the stall._

"_I look like a slut" I complained_

"_But a hot slut, now move it Rose is counting on you" Alice said while pushing me out the door. _

_End of Flash back_

I shuttered at the memory, it was disgusting.

"No way, never again" I would never do that again.

"I understand if I were you I wouldn't either." Rose said

"I really hate you now"

"Why?" she asked

"You should know, you did it on purpose. Just give me the clothes" I hated doing this, it felt gross. I slipped in the bathroom and changed, this is the last time I'm ever doing this. I pulled the silk shirt over my head and pulled the mini skirt up, this should be interesting.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into Chris's Science class. Mr. Banner was sitting at his desk; all I had to do was distract him so Chris could get in unnoticed. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

"Hello Mr. Banner I had a question on the project" I placed the paper on his desk and leaned over it, I could feel his stare on me, I was ready to barf. I cleared my throat again trying to get his attention.

"What exactly am I suppose to do?" I asked. I heard the door squeak open and a chair slide back. Mr. Banner started to explain but I didn't listen, I had already finished the project a week ago.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" he asked, okay I was really going to barf now.

"No I'm good thank you" I turned around and walked out of his class room. That wasn't as bad as last time, but at least I would never have to do it again. I could feel him staring down my shirt, nasty. I walked into the bathroom and changed back into my dark wash skinny jeans and my black linkin park shirt. This was one hell of a day, and it only just began. The bell rang as I walked out of the bathroom, of course I was going to be late, but Ms. Raven never minded I'm her favorite student. I could feel every one staring at me, but I couldn't tell why, it was really starting to bother me. I walked into Ms. Raven's class and suddenly the talking stopped and all eyes shifted to me, I walked to the back of the room and sat in the only empty seat next to Jessica.

"Wow you're so strong; I bet you could lift me" Jessica said to Emmett. He rolled his eyes and turned away, she didn't get that she was just rejected so she kept talking.

"So what can you lift, like two hundred pounds, 'cause that's like so cool." She was starting to bother me so I decided to save Emmett.

"Jessica you might want to run I hear the mental ward is looking for you" I told her, she shifted in her seat, sticking her butt towards Emmett.

"Like what are you, like talking about. Why would the mental ward be, like looking for me" She asked

"Oh do you need so ice 'cause you just got burned" Emmett said, he was laughing so hard he was clutching the table.

"Ugh whatever" she huffed and turned back to the board. I smiled at him and faced the front of the room where Ms. Raven started to teach.

I zoned out twenty minutes into class, English is the easiest subject for me. A piece of paper folded into a square landed next to my hand on my desk, I picked it up and saw in large print it said Bella, I unfolded it and started to read.

Bella, do you want to go out with me this Friday?

Eric

I looked at Eric, he was gazing intensely at the board like it was going to disappear any second, I laughed at took out my pen.

Eric

I would love to, but I'm going to the mall with Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, you could come too if you want.

Bella

I passed the note to Emmett and pointed into the direction of Eric, he nodded and tossed it at Eric's head, but because of the stare down he was having with the board the paper hit him in the head. Eric shook his head and looked around to see what hit him; he noticed the paper and lifted it to his desk. He carefully unfolded it and read it; I could see his smile slowly drift into a frown when he reached the bottom. I didn't know what to say, I didn't like him, but I didn't want to hurt him so I said I was out with friends, he'd understand. I turned back to the window and stared at a bird landing in the brook, its life is so easy, and it never has to worry about anything. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and checked the time; class was going to end in one minute. I couldn't wait to go home and take my brother out of the house; he's too young to go to school. He's only two so he stays with my parents.

My parents are home because they don't work, they get money from my mom's mom, my grandma is the best person in the world, and she tried to take me out of the house but lost. Two girls in front of me started whispering, but all I could make out was my name.

The bell rang, I stood up and put my books in my bag and walked out of class. I didn't want to be late to my next class, science, with the perverted Mr. Banner. This couldn't be good, after the stunt this morning I'm sure to get special treatment, ugh I hate this school. I went to my locker and switched my books and walked to science. I opened the door and felt Mr. Banner stare drift towards me and never leave, it made me feel like I'm being stalked. I moved to my seat at the back and waited for my partner to arrive.

I pulled out my notebook and started to draw aimlessly, when I heard the chair next to me squeak. I looked up and was met with a pair of deep green eyes; I loved his eyes, not only because of the rich color but because of the depth behind them. Edward's bronze hair was hanging in his face from running, he grabbed his books and smiled at me, I smiled back and faced the teacher, who of course was staring at me. I ducked my head and cover my face with my hand, I couldn't stand him and his creepy eyes, he's so perverted and he's OLD, it's wrong to be perverted and old.

A piece of paper was shoved in front of me, I unfolded it and read.

Why does Mr. Banner keep staring at you?

I looked up and like always he was staring at me. I took the pen out of Edward's hand and wrote my reply.

I don't know what you're talking about

That was the safest route; I pushed the paper back to him and felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and read the text from Emmett.

_Love birds in the house right Bella_

I quickly typed my reply.

_Huh_

_U and Edward I'm sitting right behind you_, he typed, shit he saw me stare at Edward.

Ur lying, you really r bad at that even on paper

Shut up I wrote, I would never tell him about that.

R the rumors true

What rumors?

U know the one I heard from Lauren and Jessica Oh god, this is not good.

I looked at him and noticed that he was looking at me, what could they say about me, well actually I could think of a lot of things they could say. I shook my head and looked away from his sad face. This wasn't good, what does he think of me now, wait why do I care? My brain hurts from this, school is suppose to be easy not so confusing. I felt my phone vibrate again; I pulled it out and noticed I had a text from Andrea. I hate her, but her information is always true so I might as well answer it.

_Bella did you hear about Edward_

_**No should I have **_

_Yes_

_**Oh and it's Isabella**_

_Whatever, do u want to hear?_

_**Nope**_

_He used Jessica_

_**What**_

_U know, don't play dumb_

_**Fine but I don't believe it**_

_Of course you don't, that's why you keep sneaking peeks at him_

_**Just shut up**_

I closed my phone, was she right, did he use Jessica? I couldn't look at him, I was afraid she was telling the truth. She always tells me the truth when it comes to gossip. I looked up at the board and took detailed notes.

The class ended quickly after that, I was relieved. I believed Andrea, why shouldn't I she has no reason to lie to me. I walked to my locker and waited for my friends to show up. I didn't want to think about Edward any more, but as soon as I thought that, Edward stepped in front of me.

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?" he asked, now he has to ask me, why not before I heard the information.

"Um can't" I told him and turned away. He put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Are you okay, did I do something to offend you?" he asked, just looking into his hurt green eyes was making me break, but I didn't want to be used.

"You should know" I told him then walked away, I wasn't going to be like Jessica. He stared after me, like a lost puppy almost. It made my heart ache, but I couldn't take away that look because I caused it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters

Chapter Two

"Ugh today was the worst day ever" I dropped my head onto the table.

"Bells it's only fourth period" Emmett said sitting down next to me.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked

"Well after the whole Mr. Banner thing Lauren and Jessica spread a rumor about me, but that isn't new and I heard something about Edward" I told them, my words were bunched together because I had my face shoved against the table.

"What did you hear?" Rose asked, she always wanted dirt on the "famous" Edward Masen, I still don't get why everyone likes him, and even the guys do.

"Never mind" I picked up my head and bit into my apple.

"Awe Bella has her first crush" Emmett mocked; I sent him a death glare, him and his stupid big mouth.

"Bella why can't you tell us" Alice pouted; I turned away from her and raised my nose in the air as a sign of my stubbornness.

"Fine Bella if you don't trust your dear friends with your problems then I guess we have no choice" Jasper said, I glared at him, he always knew how to make me feel guilty.

"Fine I heard that he uses girls" I whispered, they all looked at me with sympathetic looks. I didn't want their pity, I wanted advice.

"He asked me to sit with him today" I said looking at my water bottle.

"He's such an idiot" Alice screeched

"And?" Emmett asked clearly not getting it.

"And this means he finally notices her and she is mad at him" Rose said, she smacked him on the head because it was obvious; Emmett cursed and shut his mouth. I finished my apple and threw it away. The bell rang and we walked together to our next class, math with Mrs. Jenson.

Jasper opened the door for us and let us pass him. Mrs. Jenson smiled at his action, but instantly started class. Jasper sat in the empty seat next to me and whispered,

"Don't believe everything you hear" I looked at the teacher and saw that she didn't notice his action. I shook my head and took notes, math wasn't easy for me, but for everyone else it's their best subject.

After the longest class of the day, the bell finally rang. I shoved my books into my bag and walked to my study hall with Mrs. Layman. I was half way to her room across campus when Jonny called my name.

"Yeah" I shouted

"You want to football with us?" he yelled

"Yeah give me a second" I ran to Mrs. Layman and said

"Um can I go outside and play football with the guys?" everyone knew I was always up for any sport.

"Of course, just don't hurt them too bad" she said, I smiled and ran out of the room and to the football field were Jonny, Emmett, Shane, Jasper, and Edward waited. I dropped my book bag and jogged over to them.

"'K guys what are the teams" I asked

"You, me, Shane against them" Emmett said to me.

"Got it" We jogged to our potions and chose our guys, I had Jasper. I smirked in his direction and got ready. Emmett threw the ball and I ran towards Jasper, I tackled him to the ground and landed on top of him, our faces inches apart I smirked and stood up. We continued that till the bell rang and it was time for gym, the last period of the day.

I jogged into the gym with Jonny, but we split up to get changed. I walked into the locker room and pulled open my locker, inside was a paper and it said,

Slut

I tried to ignore it, because whoever wrote it is probably waiting for me to react. I pulled out my t- shirt and my shorts, but my shirt was torn into strips and my shorts weren't much better, that pushed me over the edge. I slammed my door shut and punched the wall next to it. I felt as if I broke every bone in my hand but I didn't care. Whoever did this is going to pay. I walked out of the locker room holding my torn clothes and note in my good hand and found the coach. I walked across the gym to his office and said,

"Coach I can't play" He turned to me to ask why, but when his eyes landed on my clothes, the note and my hand, anger flashed across his face. I looked down at myself and realized I cut my wrist; blood was all over my pants and shirt.

"Are you okay? Who did this?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I can't go home like this" I pointed at the blood on my clothes.

"Okay see if one of the girls has some clothes you can wear" he said I nodded. He stopped me as I was turning to leave and said,

"I'll find out who did this" I nodded and through the clothes in the trash.

"Oh and I think you might want to go to the nurse" he said as I left. I walked into the gym, I looked around noticed everyone was looking at me, but as soon as I looked at any of the girls they would look away, it's times like these that I really wish I had gym with my friends. I knew none of them would let me borrow clothes; they wouldn't even make eye contact. I walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper please tell me you have clothes I can borrow" I said

"Yeah but why?" he asked, I looked down at myself, then looked up at him; he looked at me also and noticed the blood and my wrist.

"I'll be right back and when I come back I'm taking you to the nurse" I smiled at him and he left to get the clothes. I cradled my wrist against my body, it hurt really bad, I probably can't drive baby home. I let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the ground, why was I so stupid, I should have never gotten so angry, it was just a joke. Ugh I'll have to get a ride with someone; I might as well ask Jasper when he returns.

Jasper came running towards me with clothes; I stood up and thanked him. I took the clothes and walked into the locker room to change again, only this time it was empty. I striped of my bloody clothes and put on his really baggy ones, they were two sizes too big for me. I walked in front of the mirror and laughed, I looked so funny in them. He gave me a white T-shirt and a pair of baggy red shorts; I looked like a doll in them. I shoved my clothes into my bag and let the locker room.

"Okay I told the coach I'm taking you to the nurse" he said when I got close, he smiled at me when he saw what his clothes looked like on me.

"Um could you do me another favor, I know I'm probably getting really annoying, but I can't drive baby home, could you drive me?" I asked

"I can't I have practice after school, but who's baby?" I smiled and said

"My motorcycle"

"Sweet" he said

"I know, but let's go my wrist is throbbing"

"Right sorry"

"Wait" Someone called from behind us, we turned and saw Edward running towards us.

"What?" Jasper asked

"I'll take her" he said breathlessly, I looked at Jasper and waited for him to tell Edward he was fine when he surprised me and said,

"Sure man, but don't hurt her or you better not come back" I glared at the back of Jasper's head as he ran to his friends, what did I ever do to him.

"Come on lets go" he led me out of the gym and across campus to the nurse.

He held the door open and I walked in, the nurse saw me and got a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you alright dear?"

"No I hurt my wrist" I told her, she came closer and said,

"Let me see" I held out my hand and she took it, she started to touch it in places and every time she did that the pain grew more.

"Please stop" I begged

"All right, you did hurt it, but the damage is minimal. It should be fine in a day" I nodded; she smiled at me and said we could go. I turned to Edward and saw concern fill his eyes, but I couldn't fall for it, I had to be strong.

"What happened?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Someone went into my locker and ripped up all my gym clothes, I guess I got a little angry" I said sheepishly.

"A little" he said

"Listen I don't know why, but can you please let me drive you home. I don't want you to get hurt" Edward said, I nodded, he led me to his car and opened the door for me, I got in and he ran around the car and got in and started it. It took us ten minutes to get there because he got lost once; he pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks, you can come in if you want but I don't think you will" I said

"No I'd love to" he said, it's not that I didn't want him in my house, it's just I didn't want him to see my parents.

"Okay" I opened the door and got out; he followed me to the door and watched me open it. I pushed the door out of the way and walked into my clean house, the only reason why it's clean is because I spend four hours every night cleaning it.

"Alex" I called out, he didn't respond.

"Alex" I called again this time more frantic.

"Baby where are you?" still no response

"Who's Alex?" Edward asked

"He's my brother" I told him, I started to search the rooms for him, but didn't find him. I opened the last door in the house, my door. I heard a muffled cry; I pushed it open all the way and saw my mom try to suffocate him. I ran to them and pushed her off, but before I could get her away I heard Edward gasp behind me, he saw everything. I ran to Alexander and picked him up, I ignored the pain in my wrist, he is more important. I carried him out of the room and pulled Edward with me. We ran down the stairs and out of the house to his car. We got in and he drove away. I looked down at my precious Alexander; he had tears streaming down his face. I kissed his head.

"Shh Alexander, I'm here, I'll never let her hurt you again" I whispered

"Mommy" he sobbed, I felt my heart break, why would she do this to him.

"Yeah mommy's here" I told him, rubbing his back.

"I thought you said he was your brother" Edward asked

"He is. He calls me mom, because that was his real mom, the one who tried to kill him. I'm the closest thing he has to a mother, a mother who loves him at least." I said

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I went through that to, but I didn't have someone to love me, so I'm going to show him that no all people are heartless" I said

"Could you drive us to the mall I'm suppose to meet my friends there" I asked

"Sure but do you want to go in that" he asked

"I'll buy something there"

"Okay" he drove to the mall and dropped us off. We walked in and headed for wet seal. I bought skinny jeans and a red top; I changed into it and went to find my friends. I grabbed Alexander's hand and led him out of the store.

"Alexander hold my hand and don't let go, I don't want to lose you." I told him. I took his little hand in mine and started to walk to the fountain.

"Why you say that. Renee says I good for nothing and wants me to run away." Alexander's soft blue eyes looked at me; I could see all the pain he went through. I clenched my free hand into a fist and cursed the women who gave birth to me. She hurt her own two year old son for her own pleasure.

"Because I love you" his tiny hand tightened around my fingers, I just said the words he never heard before, these foreign words meant so much to this little boy. He didn't deserve this, no one does.

"Common honey lets go find the others"

"Okay mommy" he held my good hand with all his strength, he needs me and I need him. This little boy is the only joy I have in this world, if I lose him there's no reason to live. When we reached the fountain we were blocked my mad looking Alice.

"What took you so long?! You're cutting into my valuable shopping time" Alice yelled. I stiffened, I could feel Alexander started to shake, tears started to stream down his small face.

"I sorry, Please don't hurt me" Alexander begged, I rapped my arms around him, Alice yelling reminded him of our parents. I looked at Alice, shock and regret was written all over her face.

"Shh baby, its okay, No one's going to hurt you" I whispered in his ear. I tried to release him from my arms, but the more I tried to pull away the harder he held on. I lifted him to my hip and kissed his forehead. Alexander put his head in my shoulder and cried, I felt his pain, I suffer the same torture. The thoughts of your own parents bringing you immense pain, just the thought of them make you want to kill yourself, but yet you still act as if nothing ever happened, because you don't want others to feel your pain, that's my life.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Alex can you forgive Auntie Alice, I'll buy you a BIG toy!" Alice squealed because this meant more shopping.

"Yay" Alexander clapped his tiny hands together and giggled, I kissed his head and followed Alice to where the others were waiting and I walked up to Emmett.

"Emmett I bet a big, strong man like you could easily carry less than a hundred pounds right" I said

"Of course Bells" he said flexing his muscles

"Good" I pried Alex of my hip and placed him in Emmett's arms.

"If you drop him I will kill you with a spoon" I threatened

"Wow someone's trying to be tuff" he mocked

"Shut up and carry my brother before I have him use his ninja powers on you" I joked

"You wouldn't" he screamed, I glared at him and he ran after Alice, I started to follow when Rose stopped me.

"In coming" she whispered, I turned just as Lauren and Jessica arrived. They were wearing Five inch heels and skirts that barely covered their asses.

"Hate them" I whispered to Rose, she nodded in agreement and turned back to them.

"Look at this two sluts in one place can you believe it" Lauren said to Jessica, my eyes widened with shock, did the biggest slut in the school just call us sluts, that's beyond funny, I would have been laughing if I wasn't filled with anger.

"What did you call us" I asked, I dared her with my mind to call me that again.

"I called you a slut" I inched my way closer to her, I wanted to hurt her so bad, but we were in a mall.

"You're the sluts" Rose said, they laughed, my ears actually started to hurt from their laugh it was so obnoxious.

"Say what you want, but at least we don't have kids" once the words left her mouth my body froze, that was the rumor, it had to be. The whole school heard a rumor that I had a kid and believed it.

"Ha that's what I thought" Jessica sneered, I didn't deny them, why bother the rumor all ready started. They laughed in my face and strutted away, the instant they were out of sight Rose slapped me on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked

"That was for not telling the truth" She yelled

"Whatever lets go find Alice" we turned the corner and walked into the store were Alice was running around with Jasper, who was holding a pile of clothes that was bigger than him.

"You two get over her now!" Alice yelled, I started to panic, Alexander must have heard her yell. I searched desperately for him with my eyes when I saw Emmett running around trying to catch my brother, who had tears running down his face. I ran to them, but before I could reach them, Alex ran out of the store and down the center of the mall.

I chased after him, I wasn't going to lose him, what was I thinking putting Emmett in charge.

"Alex wait!" I shouted, but he kept running. I chased him around the fountain and down another section of the mall, I couldn't catch him no matter how hard I pushed myself, he would just run faster. He was now nearing the door, if he reached it I lost him, I need him, if he's gone from my life I have no one. I pushed even harder, I could feel my legs getting tired. I yelled his name, but he did hear, he reached the door and a person stepped in front of him. I finally reached them and ran to Alex.

"Alex, oh my god, don't do that again" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him head.

"Thank you" I whispered, I looked up and was met with a hurt pair of green eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, I thought he left, but I glad he's here.

"Listen…" I started but he held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it" he sneered.

"What? What did I do" I asked, he glared at me and turned his back to my face, just that simple move made me feel as if the world turned their back to me, like I was an outsider.

A/N so Edward is Edward Masen and he isn't related to the Cullens and Hales


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters**

**A/N yeah I hate these things, okay so I just want to tell you that Edward is Edward Masen and he doesn't hang out with the Cullens and Hales. Yeah it's kind of weird. **

Chapter Three

I collapsed on the couch and let out a sigh. If I was lucky Alice would forget about Bella Barbie and let me sleep, but then again I was never lucky. Alex crawled onto the couch next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist so he could sleep. I put my arm around him and started to hum a lullaby my mom use to sing to me before she got into drugs. His eyes started to close; I put my lips next to his ear and sang the words.

_Trust me completely _

_Hey I know what I'm doing _

_I know the best thing for you_

_Don't be a doubting Tomas_

_Just believe what I say_

_And have faith in me each day_

_When you take your life into your own hands _

_And try to make it on your own_

_Before too long you realize you just can't do it _

_So you turn around and head back home_

"Where I'll be waiting for you" I whispered

"Awe Bella that was beautiful" Alice squealed, I looked up and saw her coming towards me with her makeup bag and a smirk.

"Alice, no please, please no" I begged, I looked down at Alex and said, "You don't want to scare Alexander do you"

"Bella I wouldn't be scaring him, this would be a learning experience for him" she smiled, but it had an evil look to it.

"Alice please" I pouted; I looked at her from under my lashes and stuck out my lower lip.

"Bella you really need at prefect the art of pouting, because what you are doing doesn't even compare to my awesomeness" she bragged

"Your mean" I said

"Sorry Bella let me make it up to you by giving you a makeover" she said, I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped when Alice tied me to a chair and started to work on my hair.

An hour later Alex started to move on the couch and Alice when to work with my makeup, I sighed and shifted in my seat, this could take a while. Alex lifted his head and looked around until he spotted me.

"Mommy" he giggled when he saw what Alice was doing to me.

"Can we play ball" he asked jumping in place. I probably shouldn't have let him sleep; he's never going to sleep tonight.

"Sorry Baby, we don't, but we have your power rangers from last time you were here" Alice said

"I want to be the PINK!" Emmett yelled walking in the door. I laughed so hard my whole body was shaking.

"Bella stop shaking" Alice threatened me with the hot iron, I instantly sobered and folded my hands in my lap.

"Sure Emmy you can be the pink, but then we get to play cowboys and Indians" Alex said jumping around the room.

"Yay" Emmett squealed and ran up to his room to get the power rangers.

"Okay remember Alex, if Emmet doesn't get his way he acts like a big baby, so I expect to be a good example to him" I said, Alex nodded his head an d ran after Emmett.

"Bella you're so mature for being 17" Alice said, it was hard to understand her because she had hair pins in her mouth.

"I kind of have to be. I don't really mind though, Alex needs me and I'm going to be the best there is for him, even though he's my brother" I stated. Alice stopped what she was doing at stood in front of me.

"Bella your still a teenager, you need to do what you want sometimes. I know… you always wanted to try out for the baseball team. You can tryout and I'll watch Alex for you" she smiled, obviously proud of her idea.

"But Alice you would have to watch him every day, that would cut into your shopping time" I said

"Bella you make sacrifices every day, well guess what, I can too" she put the iron down and held up a mirror. I took it out of her hands and gasped. I looked beautiful; I lifted my hand to my face to see if it really was me in the mirror.

"Alice your amazing" I whispered

"I know" she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew on her nails. I was about to reply when we heard a crash up stairs. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of my seat, I looked over at Alice and she was in the same position. I ran up the stairs and down the hall to Emmett room, with Alice close behind.

I pushed the door open and walked into the room. On the floor Alex was curled in a ball laughing, I bent down next to him and breathed a sigh of relief. I looked up and saw Emmett's body on the ground next to the bed, his arms and legs were twisted, he looked like a giant pretzel. I fell on the ground and laughed, he looked so funny.

"It's not funny… I could have really hurt myself" he whimpered

"I'm sure" I croaked, I tried to steady out my breathing. I felt Alice land next to me on the floor; she started to roll around clutch her stomach.

"You're so mean" he yelled, I got into a sitting position and stared at him. He was attempting to get up, but he couldn't move. I got up and walked over to him.

"Need some help?" I asked

"Very funny Bells" I laughed and started to untangle his body parts. After five minutes I finally had him free.

"so Emmett do you mind telling me what happened" I said, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Well Bells, you see I decided to show Alex here a really cool trick the pink power ranger does, but gravity sort of didn't agree with the idea" he looked down, I smiled and looked at Alex, he had a huge smile on his face. I picked him up and put him on my back.

"Alice we're staying with you tonight right" I asked, she nodded her head and ran to her room to get our clothes.

"K baby let's get you a bath and then its movie time" I yelled, he giggled and clapped his hands.

"Wait don't I get to go to movie night?" Emmett asked

"Of course, but you have to take a shower first, you stink" I said, he put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. I smacked him on the head and walked to Alice's room. I opened her door and walked in.

"Here you go Bella" she handed me my pj's and Alex's. I smiled and walked to her bathroom. I took off his clothes and put them in the laundry.

"Ready?" I asked, he wrinkled his nose, but let me put him in the tub. I put shampoo in my hands and started to wash his dark curls. After I washed him, I dried him off and put fresh water in the tube. I picked up the clothes Alice gave me and started to dress him in black checkered bottoms and a red top.

"K baby go out there and sit with Alice" I said, he nodded and ran out of the room. I can't wait till he's old enough to bath himself, it's just weird. I undressed and got in the water; I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed my body. I rinsed off and got out of the shower, I picked up my clothes and smiled, she made me and Alex match. I put on my black short shorts and my red cami.

I walked out of the room and saw Alice sitting on the bed and Alex was behind her brushing her hair, I stepped closer and tapped Alice on the arm.

"What is he doing" I asked, she looked up from her magazine.

"He wanted to brush my hair, he's very good at it" she smiled, I laughed and pulled her off the bed.

"Let's go I want to see a movie" I complained

"Okay, we're watching transformers" she squealed

"Um are you sure Alex should be watching that?" I asked

"Of course I'm sure, besides he'll be asleep within the first five minutes" Alice turned around and walked down the stairs to the living room. I took Alexander's hand and pulled him down stairs and into the living room. I put him on the couch and I dropped next to him. Emmett ran down the stairs and screamed.

"MOVIE, MOVIE, MOVIE!!!" he yelled, I picked up the pillow that was next to me and through it at his head.

"Emmett shut up, before I unleash my ninja skills on you, oh yeah you should be scared" I warned

"Bring it on baby" he said, I glared at him and got off the couch. I stocked towards him, but Alice stopped me and pushed me back in the seat.

"But I wanted to kick his ass" I whined

"Stop" Alice held up her hand and put in the movie; I jumped off the couch and shut off the lights, then sat down next to Alex again.

Just as Alice predicted Alexander was out half an hour into the movie. I curled up next to him and eventually fell asleep with him.

______________________________________________________________________

I was standing on the bridge over looking a small lake. Snow started to fall, a small snow flake landed on the front of my ice blue dress.

"Mommy" I looked up and saw Alex run towards me. I held out my arms for him, but he was suddenly held by a man dressed in black.

"Alexander!" I yelled, the masked figure looked up and smiled, the smile sent shivers up my spine.

"I warned you" his voice was just above a whisper. I tried to move to him, but I was held back. I looked behind me and saw another person in black, except this one was a woman with red hair. She leaned towards me.

"What's wrong, can't protect your precious brother" She whispered, I struggled against her, but she had a grip of steel.

"Please" I begged

"I warned you" he whispered again, I looked at him and saw his eyes were ruby red, I gasped in surprise, but I was only afraid for Alexander.

"It's too late" he yelled, he dragged Alexander to the side of the bridge and put him on the rail. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, I was helpless. The man tied Alex's hands and put him on the outer edge of the bridge. Alexander started to scream, but that made the man smile more. I kicked the women, but she held me tighter and pushed me onto the ground.

I heard a crunch, I looked up and saw Alexander on the ground and the man who was holding him was five feet away from him. The man tried to get up, but was knocked down again by another figure. The two men struggled, the women on top of me was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't remember I was under her.

I elbowed her with all my strength in the stomach and rolled on top of her. I pulled back my fist and punched her as hard as I could in the nose; I heard a snap then a crunch. The women passed out from the pain of the blow. I stood up and whipped her blood on my now ruined dress; I ran to Alexander and held him in my arms. A shadow fell over me and my brother; we looked up and saw part of the face of the man who saved us. The only part of him I could make out was his green eyes.

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm not feeling too well, I just got surgery so I'm not doing so well, but I felt I needed to write **_**something **_**for you guys. Please review I really want to know what you think.**


	4. AN

**A/N sorry guys this is just an A/N, yeah I hate them too, but I just wanted to say that I have added two **

**more stories. Oh and if you know of any good pranks tell me, you never know where they might see **

**them.**

**Luv ya,**

**AU Vamp1 or Sarah (doesn't really matter)**

**P.S. I'll update soon, but I could really use ideas for what you want to happen in the story. =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters**

**A/N yeah I hate these things, okay so I just want to tell you that Edward is Edward Masen and he doesn't hang out with the Cullens and Hales. Yeah it's kind of weird. **

Chapter Four

"BELLA!" I jumped at the sound of Alice scream and fell off the bed. I sat up and frantically looked around trying to find her. She was standing in the door way clutching her sides and biting her lip. I pulled the comforter of the bed and wrapped it around me while glaring at Alice.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, but secretly I was glad she woke me up, my dream was starting to scare me. I felt as if I knew those green eyes, but yet I could place them.

"I wanted to know if you were awake" she giggled; I stood up and sat back on the bed.

"Well obviously I am now. So why did _really _want me to wake up" I accused, her eyes widened innocently as she shrugged. I knew my friend long enough to know she has something devious planned.

"Either we do this the hard way or we do it the easy was it's your choice" I said, she froze and started to back away. I got off the bed and crept towards her.

"Bella you don't want to do this, what would Alexander think" she said. Alexander, he wasn't here when I woke up, did my parents finally succeed in getting him. They would know I was at Alice's, they could have come and taken him away or maybe I'm being stupid and he's fine. I shook my head and realized Alice was gone. I stomped my foot and ran after her.

I followed her outside and to the back yard. She was hiding behind Emmett, Alex was at Emmett's feet playing with a baseball. I ran to Emmett and put my hands on my hips and jabbed him with my finger.

"Emmett move your gorilla sized body out of the way" I yelled, he looked like a deer cough in headlights. I moved closer to him, he squealed like a girl and ran away before I could get him.

"Wow Emmy way to be a man" I said, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Can you blame me, you can be really scary" he whimpered

"Mommy not scawy" Alex stood up and put his hands on his hips just like me. I smiled and looked down at him.

"That's my boy" I said "So Alice where did we leave off before you ran away?" I asked. I was secretly enjoying this.

"Nothing Bella" she said in an overly sweet voice. I laughed and decided to spare her for now.

"Why did you get me up again?" I asked

"Oh right, get in the shower" she commanded, I raised my eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"Just do it"

"Fine" I surrendered. I walked back into her house and up the stairs to her bathroom. I closed the door, undressed and got into the shower. I let the warm water relax my tense muscles, steam enveloped me. I was knocked out of my trance-like state when Alice impatiently pounded on the door. I laughed and turned off the water. I rushed to get out of the bathroom, I did not want to face Alice's wrath.

I opened the door slowly and saw Alice with her hands on her hips. I smiled impishly at her and she glared in return.

"What took you so long?!" she yelled, I put an indifferent look on my face even though I was about to make a run for it. I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Would you rather me not be clean" I said, she frowned and through my clothes at me. I smiled and started to dress. She had given me a t- shirt and basketball. I was surprised, she never gave me t-shirts. I knew there was a catch, but I didn't feel like arguing with her again. She put my hair into a pony tail and put on minimal amount of makeup.

"Your done" she said, she stepped back and smiled.

"Whatever lets go. I hate surprises" I glared at her; she smirked and pulled me out of the room down the steps.

"Bye Carlisle and Esme!" I yelled. Alice glided out of the house with me behind her.

"Emmett lets go" She yelled, Emmett came running around the corner with Alex on his shoulder. They jumped into the car and we were off.

We finally arrived at Alice's destination. I was surprised to say the least; I couldn't fathom why she would take us here. We each got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the school. I looked at Alice she had a weird expression on her face. I shook it off and followed her through the school to the practice fields in the back.

"So… are you happy" she said, I looked around the fields. A group of people were playing baseball. I smiled and ran to them.

"Hey can I play?" I asked, they looked up from their game and stared at me.

"Are you joking?" someone asked, I looked up and saw Edward walking towards me. My mouth dropped, did they think I couldn't play. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, but first I have to take care of Edward.

I walked closer to him.

"What's your problem" I accused, he looked shocked at the hostility in my voice, but I could care less. He was a jerk to me.

"You're a girl, you might break a nail" he sneered, my eyes narrowed, my hands clenched into fists.

"That's not what I was talking about!" I yelled, he was making me angry and that never turns out good.

"Then what" he asked

"Why are you such a jerk to me and only me?" I asked. I steadied out my breathing. He glared at me and turned back to his friends. I stepped forward to tell him off when a hand held me back.

"No let me lil sis" Emmett said, the look on his face told me I shouldn't say no. I nodded to him and he stormed off in Edward's direction.

"Bewa" I turned around and saw Alex running towards me. I got on my knees and opened my arms to him. He ran into then and held onto me.

"Hey baby do you want to play?" I asked, he nodded his head and jumped out of my arms and ran to the pitcher's mound. He stood tall and picked up a glove that was twice the size of his hand. I picked up my glove and ran to him.

"Let's try this glove" I laughed, he giggled and shook his head.

"No I big boy, I can pway" he said

"Okay" I turned to leave but quickly turned back and switched his gloves.

"You cheat" he pouted; I patted the top of his head and pulled out a ball from my bag.

"Okay who wants to play with us and who wants to be stupid and pout in the corner with Edward" I yelled, the guys looked at each other and smiled. They ran towards us.

"How about you are on our team and he's on the other team" Mike said, I smiled at him and he got a distant look in his eyes. I shook it off and ran to the pitcher's mound. Edward ran out of the shadows and prepared to bat. I smirked this could be fun.

I through my famous fast ball at his head, he ducked and the ball missed by a centimeter. He deserved it, I thought. I put on my fake concern face.

"Are you okay" I called, he grunted and prepared to bat again. I decided to be nice, I through my fast ball again but this time it was perfect. He swung and hit it, he ran to first. I grabbed the ball and through it. Edward slid into first, but got out. I smirked and turned to see Emmett walk out of the shadows with a bloody nose. I dropped my glove and ran to him. He stumbled over to a tree and collapsed at its base.

"Emmett what happened" I said, he looked up and I could see a black eye forming.

"Ask Edward, apparently he doesn't like to be called an ass" he sneered, I was fuming. He hurt my friends, he hurt me next he's going to hurt Alex. I clenched my jaw and walked towards Edward. He saw me coming and started to laugh.

"Alice take Alex to the car" I yelled, I didn't wait to see if she did, I wasn't letting Edward get away this time.

"Did you enjoy what I did to your friend" he laughed when I finally reached him. I calmly pulled my fist back and punched him with all my strength in the jaw.

"Shit" he yelled, he clutched his jaw and his eyes went from bright green to coal black before my eyes. He glared at me, but didn't fight back.

"What too scared to fight me" I sneered

"What'd I ever do to you demon girl" he yelled, anger fired up inside of me, he would pay if he doesn't stop soon. I put all the anger and hurt from my parents into an ice cold glare, he seemed stunned momentarily, but quickly hardened his face.

"What did you ever do to me, how could you ask such a stupid question?" I yelled, he stepped back, but didn't let up on the lock he had on my eyes. My emotions started getting the better of me and I could feel my eyes start to water.

"You hurt me just like everyone else in this world" I whispered before running off in the direction of the car. I couldn't look back at him; it would just cause me more unwanted pain. He is the only one I've ever acted like that to.

Maybe I should have been nicer.

_No that's exactly what he wants; he wants you to let him into your life so he can take away the only happiness you have left._

No he wouldn't do that, would he?

I was having an internal battle over something that was out of my control, if he doesn't like me than I can't force him to change his mind. It sounds so simple, but why does it hurt so much.

I can't like someone I have Alex and I can never let him down. I'm the only one who cares for him, but if I mess up he'll be gone forever. My mind was racing at the possibilities of the future.

"Bewa" Alex said looking at me with wide eyes, I wiped away my tears and leaned down to be face to face with him.

"What baby" I asked, he lowered his gaze to his light up Spiderman sneakers.

"What wong, did he do something bad" Alex asked, he still wouldn't look at me. I put my finger under his chin and lightly lifted it to meet my gaze. His eyes were wide with fear; I closed my eyes and sighed. He saw me and now he's scared of me. How could I be so stupid, I should never have lost my temper in the first place.

"Come here" I said softly, he looked through his shaggy hair at me and shook his head. I pouted and he finally gave in. He walked into my arms and wrapped his tiny arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered kissing his head. A smile formed on his face.

"Okay can we_ go_ now your moment has gone on too long I think I might be sick, besides I want to play video games with Jasper" Emmett whined, I scowled at him and through my flip-flop at his head. It missed him by an inch and hit Alice in the head. She turned to Emmett and stocked towards him. He screamed and held his hands up in surrender as he backed away.

"But Bella throw it" he complained

"But you ducked instead of letting it hit your freakishly big head" she yelled, She continued to move closer to him. I picked up my shoe off the ground where it landed and walked to the vending machines to get a snack for me and Alex. I stepped up to the machine when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

**A/N hehe it ended with a cliffy, but don't be mad at me. Okay so I want to hear if you liked it, didn't like it or want to tell me what I should change. I'm always open to suggestions of ways to get better. **


End file.
